Somewhere In The Middle
by BryarR0se
Summary: When everyone gets back to the present time, what happens? What is it that makes their futures turn out the way they did? Views change, friendships gained and lost, and everyone gets a little bit older. Wiser. SEQUEL to Time Changes Everything, by Petunia Potter. HP/DM, HG/RW
1. Chapter 1 - End of 6th Year

**Title**: Somewhere in the Middle  
**Author**: BryarR0se  
**Written at**: 4. December, 2006 (re-edited 30. April, 2015)  
**Archived**: Pairings: HP/DM, implied RW/HG and LM/NM  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: R  
**Warnings**: WIP, SLASH, HBP non compliance, PS/CoS/PoA/OotP spoilers  
**Time line**: Seventh Year Hogwarts  
**Length**: Long, will be 20 chapters  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or else I'd be rich in England, hob knobbing with the gorgeous Tom Felton. Sequel to Petunia Potter's Time Changes Everything (Story 3159146) so several plot elements are not mine. Because they are companion pieces, there will be spoilers for each story in the other, however, I recommend you read Time Changes Everything first – this story is well over 4x the length of the first. Repost/re-edit from my original lost profile.  
**A/N**: Cookies to anyone who reviews?  
**Betas**: Petunia Potter (past), not beta for re-edit.

**Chapter 1 The End of 6th Year**

Professor Flitwick walked up and down the aisles passing parchments back to the students. Hermione glanced over her own graded paper, shaking her head in disappointment. Over her shoulder, Harry could see O written in the professor's neat scrawl.

"You got an O, Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked looking at his own E. It was better than he expected to do actually.

"I really think my phrasing on the second foot was all off," she answered with distain. "I wanted to revise it again, but I didn't have enough time."

"Honestly! 'Mione, you revised it 5 times before you handed it in. 5 TIMES. Who in their right mind would do that?" Ron stuffed his own A paper in his book as he opened to page 187 as was written on the board.

"Well, maybe with a few revisions on your own paper, Ronald, you would have gotten an E like Harry." Ron merely shrugged and started reading. "I should have proofread your paper Harry, your theory on the abuse of the Temporal Portkey and gambling was a good one."

Just then, a whine wailed from the back of the room as Professor Flitwick waddled up to the front of the room and climbed upon his pile of books – "An A? I got a lousy A? I demand you reevaluate this Professor," yelled Malfoy as he marched up to the front of the class and slammed the parchment on the pile of books beside the pile Flitwick was standing on. It almost made the make shift pedestal topple over.

Straightening his glasses, Flitwick merely replied, "While the paper devoted to your future sex appeal may be riveting to the Slytherin female population, Mr. Malfoy, it is not appropriate for an assignment in my class, much less an essay for the Temporal Portkey Experiment. Maybe next time you will take your assignments more seriously. Now, if you will please take your paper, and your seat," he said motioning to the paper. Draco looked dumbstruck, but nonetheless took his paper and walked numbly to the back of the room and sat down, his face devoid of expression. "We will finish out the year with page 187 of your textbook. Please read the article on '50 Unusual Charms to Foil Your Foe'. We will discuss once everyone is finished."

* * *

"Out of my way, Potter," Malfoy sneered as he and his two goons pushed Harry out of the Charms doorway and headed for the Great Hall for lunch.

"Geez, what's his issue?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe his future was in Azkaban and someone forgot to Obliviate him. Who really cares? It's lunch!" Ron called, nearly skipping his way down the hall.

Hermione looked back at Harry who picked a dropped book off the floor. Malfoy must have dropped it when he shoved Harry out of the way. "You seem a little glum today."

Harry shrugged, "I'm glad the years done; means no more classes..."

"But, it means you have to go back to the Dursley's." Hermione sighed. "We'll work out something Harry."

Harry smiled, but knew it was an empty promise. As long as Voldemort was around, he'd have to stay with Petunia for protection. It was logical, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

That night was chaos in the Common Rooms as everyone got ready to leave.

The rest of the year had gone by quite uneventfully for Harry. Sixth years kept trying to figure out clues as to what they saw, where they had been, and what their futures were like. Harry was curious, but it didn't seem to eat him up as much as the others. It seemed almost as if he knew things would work out. It was most likely due to Dumbledore's words in the beginning. "I went 13 years into the future and everyone in your class is alive and well at that time." He would live another 13 years a least. Either Voldemort was yet to be defeated (which was unlikely with how quickly the Order was moving), or Harry had defeated him, fulfilling the prophecy. Maybe then he could have a normal life...

It was now the end of June and they would be leaving on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. Harry looked at his bed, piled high with books and cauldrons and parchments, extra robes and clothes. He had promised Hermione that he was packed and felt a little bad about the lie. He threw his charms book and notebook on the bed, swept everything into the trunk carefully placed his more prized possessions on top.

The book Malfoy had dropped lay in the trunk, forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Malfoy Type of Summer

**Chapter 2 A Malfoy Type of Summer**

Draco jumped from the last step off the Hogwarts Express into King's Cross. End of June, and he was finally going home. His sigh of relief was cut short, however, by a silver snake coming to rest upon his shoulder.

"This is neither the time nor place to let your hair down," a silver-tongued man with equally silver hair whispered from behind him.

"Of course not father," Draco drawled in reply, "I was merely relieved that I would be spending the next few months away from these plebeians. Then it's only one more year and I am away from these muggle lovers forever." He looked up at his father, his smirk only showing the barest bit of uncertainty. He shouldn't have made the mistake of dropping his mask; too much depended on it.

Lucius only nodded, snapped his fingers, and as two house elves picked up Draco's trunks and blinked out of existence. Lucius apparated away. Draco, who had taken his test in the spring, and was still a little nervous, followed a moment later.

His mother was waiting for him, and drew Draco into a crushing hug before kissing him on the crown of his head.

"Mum, I can't breathe," Draco complained, a little smile playing on his lips.

"I just worry about you each time you come home. A mother can come up with so many horrible thoughts in the time between Hogwarts and London. I really wish they would let us apparate you home from Hogsmeade." Narcissa walked from the foyer, and Draco followed, knowing his mother wanted to talk more. Sometimes it was a little trying being an only child. Lucius smiled, and walked up the stairs to his study. "How was school dear, tell me everything," Narcissa looked at her son expectantly.

"Mum, I write you every week about school."

"I know, but those letters are so general," she said as she descended the long set of stairs which lead them far underneath the manor. "You never know who could intercept them, so you're never able to tell me more than classes are going well."

They passed through an archway, and the skin on the back of Draco's neck tingled, signaling the magical wards. Finally, free. Narcissa turned and watched as her son, now a young man, visibly relaxed and took a deep breath. He looked several years younger, but tired. Maybe someday he could rest and be carefree as he was when he was a child.

"School...was interesting. We got to go forward in time with that temporal portkey they told you about. Unfortunately, they obliviated us, so I don't remember anything about it."

"How far in the future?" she asked, continuing the conversation though she knew. They did sign the permission papers.

"Thirteen years," Draco walked to the back of the warded room, opened the cupboard and took out a box of crackers. The room was warded against all but the three Malfoys, not even house elves could enter, so one had to fetch their own food. "We spent a month in the future, were given important information about how our lives would turn out, and then everything was taken from us." He flopped onto the overstuffed couch and loosened his tie. "Big waste of time if you ask me."

Narcissa smiled. "Not a complete waste of time. A worried mother now gets to know that her only son lives past these dark times." She shooed his feet from the table he had propped them on and gave him "the look." Instantly he straightened his posture and sat properly on the couch. He smiled an apology to her while eating more crackers. She sat across from him.

"Assuming that the Dark Lord isn't active in thirteen years..." Draco smiled roguishly.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "Draco Malfoy, do not deliberately attempt to bait your mother..."

"Sorry Mum, you just seem more...I don't know, cautious than usual."

Narcissa's eyes darkened a little. "Your father has been called away more frequently in the last month than the beginning of the year combined. Voldemort is moving quickly. He is extremely paranoid. Right now he is telling all of his followers different things trying to weed out the spies. Lucius seems to be in the handful which he trusts the most, which is lucky since Snape doesn't trust any of the information given right now to pass along to the Order without betraying his position."

"At least they still have father. Do you think they will attack over the summer?" he asked munching on some crackers.

"If not this summer, then sometime in the winter. The Order has been alerted as much as it can be. Some of the higher priority members have been taken into hiding lest they be attacked. And as long as the Potter boy stays wherever he stays for the holidays he should be safe."

"Oh Saint Potter! Living in the lap of luxury as all the rest of us fear for our lives, or the lives of our families. I hope he chokes on his silver spoon."

A voice came from the archway as Lucius walked in. "Draco, I would be careful were I you. You of all people should know that appearances are not always as they seem. Count your blessings as you have them. You at least have both parents."

"A lack of parents does not excuse his behavior, Father. Even if he is or was some Savior doesn't give him the right to break the rules willy nilly. Were I a professor, I would have given him detention for the rest of his known existence for some of the stunts he's pulled."

Lucius merely smiled, and did not point out some of the stunts his own son pulled on occasion. "I am not saying to become the boy's best friend. I am pointing out that you should be more observant before you make assumptions about people. I thought I taught you better. How are things in Slytherin?"

Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hair; it was getting longer and falling in his eyes now a days. Maybe he should make an appointment in Diagon Ally. "Not much progress. Most of the seventh years are staying neutral, and they left Hogwarts this year, so there isn't much opportunity to persuade them to take a side. Fourth and down are still too attached to their parent's views. It's not like the students can openly revolt against their parents, but a few more have seen what an insane nutter Voldemort is. I think a lot of the sixth years had their fill last Easter."

Draco became a little withdrawn, remembering the spring holiday. As a taste to the "joys" of Death Eater life the sons and daughters of Death Eaters were allowed to accompany their parents on a muggle raid. It was a night of gore and pain Draco wished not to remember. Least favorably remembered were the looks of glee on most parent's, and even a few children's, faces. That night made most of the older Slytherin students come to Draco the day after, pleading asylum.

"You are doing a wonderful job, Draco, as important as my own in all of this. I would rather not see young men and women lose their lives or be sent to Azkaban because of all of this," Lucius said, putting a hand on his shoulder. The smile Draco gave was a little forced, and he went back to eating crackers.

Seeing his distress, Narcissa and Lucius decided that was enough reminiscing about the past year. This room, warded against magical eavesdropping, served its purpose. Lucius turned the discussion to thoughts of where to have the family summer vacation in Switzerland or Italy as well as plans to go see some professional quidditch games in Ireland and France.

* * *

It was true what Narcissa said. Lucius was away more times than he was home during the summer. Even during the trip to Venice, he was called away. Each time Narcissa got more and more worried, more nervous. Draco knew there was something they weren't telling him, but he didn't push the issue.

The one trip that wasn't interrupted was the Chudley Cannons' quidditch match in France. It was amazing, and while Draco was saddened about missing the one in Ireland, this more than made up. The Cannons won by an amazing 250 points.

Draco also paid several visits to his godfather during the summer. Severus was always in need of assistance brewing potions during the summer, and because it was something Draco truly excelled at, he had no qualms about paying a visit now and again, chopping roots and preparing herbs. His favorite so far was the Wolfsbane they brewed for Lupin every month. He almost had the complex potion down to a point where he could make it on his own.

The rest of the summer was spent with friends, practicing quidditch, and reading the Dark Arts books his father provided him ("It's always good to know what you're up against. Besides, you only got an A in Defense Against the Dark Arts; it's good to exercise the mind over summer holidays."). All was quiet at Malfoy Manor, until the week before school...

* * *

Draco was in a hidden nook off the safe room reading Peculiar Potions and Brews when his father came in, followed by Narcissa.

"He's not even 18 yet, what would they want with him?" She was half yelling once they passed the archway and she looked quite distressed. Draco peeked up from his book, but didn't show any other sign of eavesdropping on his parents.

"I know, Narcissa, and I will try and keep them at bay for as long as I can, I am just unsure of how long that will be. With the loyalty I claim to have, it is expected of Draco to follow in my footsteps, and there is little I can do to dissuade them."

"You promised me," she screamed at him, launching at him and beating at Lucius' chest with her fists. "You promised when he was born that you would get us out of this. But the more you promise the more it seems we get wrapped up in it all. It's suffocating me Lucius, and it's going to kill my son. That man is going to kill my son, and you're just going to let him, all for information for the bloody Order!"

Lucius grabbed her fists in his hands and strong-armed her down. "Do not you ever accuse me of not putting my family first! I have done nothing for the last seventeen years but try and accomplish just that!" he bellowed back. Lucius closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and lowered his voice to a pitch that Draco had to strain to hear. "I swear to you Narcissa, I will die before they mark my son. I will hold them off as long as I can, but there will come a time where I cannot anymore and you and Draco will have to run. I may not be able to join you. You will have to prepare for the notion that I may not be able to run with you, because once I tell you to run, you cannot look back for me." He opened his eyes and looked into Narcissa's and she broke down in wretched sobs against him. Lucius wrapped his arms around her, turning his face into her hair, and Draco couldn't see the expression on his face.

Feeling like a 5 year old catching his parents fighting, Draco took that moment of distraction and slipped silently out of the safe room. He padded up to his room, and shut the door. Leaning back against it, he raised the sleeve on his left arm and looked at the perfect, unmarred skin. Stupid Harry Potter for letting Voldemort live; and stupid Voldemort. With a dry sob he slid down to the floor, still holding his arm. So much grief over a stupid piece of flesh.

* * *

Lucius sat on the floor, holding his wife, even after the weeping had subsided. They both sat there in silence for a few moments, lost in their own worlds.

"What happened?" Narcissa whispered.

"We raided Potter's household. Severus barely had time to alert the Order. By the time they got there, the muggles had already been tortured, though not long enough to have any lasting effects. Potter was not harmed. It was a reconnaissance mission. The Dark Lord wanted to know how Potter fought, what spells he commonly used. He is good, but not good enough to go up against Voldemort, yet. Even though he took out several Death Eaters, we almost had him by the time the Order arrived. I can only chock it up to the crocks Dumbledore has had as Defense teachers. He has a natural ability for it, but has not had the right teacher to hone those skills. I recognized some of Lupin's work in him, so hopefully he will take the position back for their seventh year."

"Will Potter's muggle family be all right?"

"Physically, yes. Emotionally – I do not think those people will ever be all right. What damage was done before has been increased by what we have done. We observed them for the majority of the day before attacking. I thought Dumbledore's statement about Harry's home life were exaggerated; put in a few more pitiful words to increase the drive to protect the boy. How I saw those people treat the boy was nothing compared to what he said."

"Did they hurt him?"

"There was not any physical abuse as much as there was neglect. He is a house elf to them, and they regard him as less than that. It does not look like he has had a good meal all summer."

Narcissa rested her head on his shoulder. "What happened after the Order arrived?"

"We retreated with the information we gathered. We reassembled and gave our reports. I told Voldemort that he was good, but not great, and it was probably because of dimwits and half breeds Dumbledore used for Defense professors. After the reports were given, Voldemort took me aside and asked about whether I thought Draco was ready to take the mark and take his place among the Death Eaters. I told him that I would like to wait until after Hogwarts, since he would be in close quarters with other students and could be discovered. He argued that it would instead secure the followers within the student population, but seemed content to wait a while. I am just unsure how long he will be complacent."

Silence drew between the two.

"I'm sorry I accused you of being a bad father," Narcissa whispered. "I was upset. I know you're trying to end this."

"With a name as seeped in dark magic as mine, it is not easy to switch to light without endangering you and Draco. It just takes time. Be patient with me."


	3. Chapter 3 - Potter's Perfect Summer

**Chapter 3 – Potter's Perfect Summer…Almost**

"BOY! GET UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST!" bellowed Vernon Dursley from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry Potter wrinkled his nose and rubbed his face with both hands. He had been having the nicest dream of mundane life in Hogwarts. Only three weeks so far at the Dursley's. September seemed like such an awfully long way away.

Harry sat up in bed and reached for his glasses on the bedside table. He yawned as he put them on, slumped out of bed, and padded over to Hedwig's cage. She opened an eye as he replaced her owl pellets, and hooted a good morning before turning her head under her wing and going back to sleep. Harry smiled, closed the cage and covered it with a cloth to keep the light out for her.

He grabbed a shirt three sizes too big, donned it, and slumped down the stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast.

As he was turning bacon, Harry thought about his summer so far. He had already painted the garage, cleaned the gutters, pulled all the weeds from Aunt Petunia's flower garden, mowed the lawn every week, and replaced a window Dudley intentionally broke and subsequently blamed on Harry, along with his normal household chores. He didn't understand why he couldn't just spend the summer at 12 Grimmauld. Sure, Mrs. Black's screeching was annoying, but Sirius had willed it to him. Technically he owned it, and Dumbledore just took it over the Order headquarters. It was unplottable, he'd be safe.

He sighed and took the bacon off the heat, dumped it on a plate and then cleaned the pan. He put the plates of eggs, pancakes and bacon on the table. Shuffling back up the stairs, he yelled, "Breakfast's done" and went to his room, shutting the door behind him.

It was in mid July that the Weaslys' owled Harry inviting him to the Cannons game in Ireland. They had gotten clearance from Dumbledore for a little over a week. Harry thought of it...11 days away from the hell called 4 Private Drive. They would be picking him up in the flying car, which, after a couple years in the Forbidden Forest, decided to come back home for a nice oil change and come tender loving care.

Heck Yeah!

_Ron et. all,_

_I think love is too insignificant a word to describe how ecstatic I'd be to go to Ireland with you guys for the Cannons game. I'll have everything ready by the time you're ready to pick me up on July 25th. I wouldn't recommend using the flying car, unless you just drive up like a muggle. We'll use the front door; the Dursley's will be prepared._

_Can't wait to see you guys! I miss you all so much._

_ HP_

Harry sent the letter with Hedwig, along with one to Hermione letting her know he'd be with them in Ireland. She was taking a vacation with her parents there, and they would also be at the game. Her parents were excited to see what all this quidditch stuff was about. She would then join them at the Burrow for Harry's birthday.

Harry ticked off the days on his calendar. Only 3 days away, and he'd be gone for a whole 11 days. The summer was looking a little brighter.

When Harry told the Dursley's that he would be leaving for a while, they hardly blinked an eye. Once the 25th rolled in, Harry anxiously waited downstairs for the Weasleys to arrive.

And arrive they did, almost the whole clan was there to welcome Harry. Ron and Ginny helped Harry with his trunk as Fred and George shot glances at Dudley while snickering. The enormous boy became panic-stricken and ran into the kitchen. Molly chatted at Petunia, at not to, since the latter woman looked as though she'd rather die than acknowledge the woman's existence, as Arthur became extremely excited by the message machine next to the telephone. Harry had to literally pry the man off the machine and push him out the door, slamming it as he left.

Ireland was wonderful. They spent a lot of time in the wizarding districts in Dublin, and Harry was able to replenish some of his supplies for the summer homework teachers inevitably assigned.

They met up with Hermione and the Grangers on the third day there. She scolded both Ron and Harry for not already having their homework done.

The next day, the Chudley Cannons lost to the Ballycastle Bats. Ron was heartbroken, but to cheer him up, Harry got the lead chaser to sign a quaffel for him, which Ron raved about for the rest of the day. Hermione and her parents left the next day to continue on with their tour, but she promised to send an owl later, and she would be at the Burrow on the 31st anyway, and stay past the 3rd for Bill and Flur's wedding.

Ron was the only one truly saddened by her departure.

"God Ron, just ask her out already," Ginny huffed as they had ice cream while Molly chased after the twins.

"What would you know, Ginevra! Were I you, I'd keep my mouth shut about the things you have no knowledge about knowing."

"That wasn't even a sentence, RONALD. I'm tired of looking at your stupid long face. You'll see her in just a couple days, stop pining or I'll owl her with the more lurid entries about her in your diary."

"It's not a diary, it's a journal, you little twit!" Ron lobbed a spoonful of ice cream at his sister, which missed. Harry watched as he spooned great mouthfuls of ice cream.

"MOM! RON CALLED ME A TWIT!"

"SHE THREATENED TO SHOW HERMIONE MY JOURNAL!"

Mrs. Weasley responded dismissively, "Ronald, don't call your sister names. Ginevra, stop teasing Ronald about his crush."

"MOM!" Ron burrowed his now red face in his arms and Ginny snickered. Harry laughed and choked on some ice cream. Ginny furiously pounded Harry on the back while he waited for the cold mass to melt.

"Thanks," Harry said a little sheepishly. Ginny just shook her head, smirking, and went back to her ice cream.

* * *

There was quite a turnout for Harry's birthday. Not only were all the Weasleys there for Bill's wedding, but Lupin showed up as well. He wasn't expected until the 2nd, but arrived early to surprise Harry. Dumbledore and Hagrid sent cards with owls; their Hogwarts letters arrived at the same time, much to Hermione's delight. There was even an added class, much to Ron's and Harry's chagrin – Life After Hogwarts. Immediately she started to plan her budget for all her supplies for each N.E.W.T. class on the curriculum.

"But Hermione, you don't have the...thing you did last time. You CAN'T take all the classes."

"Well, Harry, I can sure try my hardest." Harry only smiled and opened the letter from Hagrid, which included some Rock Cakes.

When everyone had arrived, Molly had made a delicious cake, and then it was presents. Harry looked at the huge pile on the table as everyone watched expectantly. But he didn't move, just stared.

Ron leaned over to his best friend, "Harry, mate, something wrong?" he whispered.

"I've just never had this many before. I..." and he couldn't continue.

Ron smacked him on the back, "It's cuz we care. Now, you better start ripping things open, or I will, I wanna know what's in them."

Harry smiled, and picked up the first one, opening one after another, but taking the time to appreciate each. From Fred and George he got an arrangement of the newest products, as well as a small card pointing out the ones he DIDN'T want to use on Hogwarts grounds.

"You know, we've never been expelled..."

"But, we've also never come up with something so brilliant."

"Wouldn't want you to get kicked out..."

"It being last year and all."

"Sure, we did fine, but..."

"You have insane ideas of being an Auror, so..."

"Mum would kill us if we were the reason for expulsion."

From Ron and Ginny he got his very own training snitch. It was spelled to anticipate your movement to provide more of a challenge. From Mr. Weasley he got a new pair of Quidditch gloves. Hermione had given him a book, "I know you're going to be taking N.E.W.T. classes for potions, and in case I'm not, this book should be what you need." Unraveling Potions the title read, and when Harry opened the book, it had several potion recipes as well as the theory behind why you add things in different order.

Molly had knit Harry a new pair of gloved, a few scarves and a hat. "It gets so cold there, you keep warm or you'll catch something!"

The most surprising was the gift from Lupin. It was a wand. 15 inches, ebony and willow. Harry looked confused.

It took a moment for Lupin to speak. "It was Sirius' wand. Dumbledore had it in his possession when Sirius was sent to Azkaban, and was willed to me when he passed. I'd... I'd feel better if you had it. For some reason I think it belongs with you."

Harry stared, speechless, at the wand. This had been his godfather's. The only relative that he could remember loving him. He ran his finger over the wood lightly, and the room, dimmed from the dusk moving to night, lit up like the middle of the day. Harry quickly drew his hand back. Everyone seemed a little startled, except for Lupin. Lupin instead had a knowing smile, which reminded Harry very much of Dumbledore, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. He thanked his surrogate godfather, and very carefully put the lid back on the box.

Charlie had given him some dragon hide gloves, which were fire proof and as tough as steel, "because you never know what type of beast Hagrid will have next," he exclaimed.

Flur and Bill gave a rare potion developed by veela in Flur's hometown in France. "Et is to know zee true thoughts of anozer. Usually et is used when trying to find the intentions of a mate, but et can be used on friends, on enemies. When used you will know what zay think for one day."

After presents was cake, which was delicious. Everyone then retired to the living room with big glasses of sun tea that Ginny had made. As Hermione and Ron played wizards chess, Harry sat by a window looking out on the countryside in the night, a little melancholy but otherwise content. His mind kept drifting back to the wand.

On the third of August, Flur and Bill were married. They had chosen to get married in the Weasley's backyard in a small ceremony. Everything was beautiful, especially the bride. Flur's family had come for the occasion, which distracted the boys more than a little. As the reception started to die down, they made their goodbyes before apparating off to Greece. Harry went to go back inside the house to get the gloves he received from Charlie to show Dumbledore when he passed Hermione and Ron in an alcove.

"Ron, I don't see why you need to be so..." Hermione was promptly cut off by Ron's lips that had attached to her own.

Harry smiled. _It was about time that boy took some action instead of just sit around and mope_, Harry thought. For the rest of the stay at the Burrow, neither said anything about a new relationship, so Harry didn't ask, but he caught them chancing glances at each other, and every once and a while Hermione would blush. Even though he had to go back to the Dursleys before going to Hogwarts, this had been a very nice summer.

* * *

It was dark on the little street of Private Drive. The only light was from the lampposts that lined the sides of the street. In the shadows a cloaked figure appeared. A few moments later, another appeared, and another. Silently they made their way to Number 4.

In his room, Harry was reading about the Draught of Living Death in the book Hermione had given him for his birthday. It was a week before school, and he was eating up the book. Potions, while not his favorite subject, he now found moderately interesting. The book explained that if you did not powder the asphodel the wormwood would activate before it had a proper chance to seep through the whole root, thus powdering was necessary for proper diffusion.

He was just about to read about why you must gather the wormwood at noon on a Sunday when he heard a crash from downstairs.

"BOY! WHAT COMMOTION ARE YOU CAUSING NOW?" Vernon yelled, as he got up from his bed and made his way out the bedroom door towards Harry's room. Petunia and Dudley looked out from their doors to see what was going on. Vernon stopped halfway, however, when he passed the stair landing and saw a group of ten hooded figures downstairs in his foyer. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, WHOEVER YOU ARE! I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

Harry leapt from his bed, and cracked open his door enough to see one of the figures make it up the stairs. It wore a black hooded cloak, but from beneath the hood Harry could see the white mask of the Death Eater. He ran to his bedside table, and just as he grabbed his wand, he heard the horrible sound of Vernon's screams. As he rushed out of his room to the landing, he saw his uncle twist and wither on the ground as the Death Eater held the Cruciatus Curse pointed at Vernon.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the Death Eater. The wand flew out of the Death Eater's hand, canceling the curse, and he flew backwards down the stairs. Before Harry could take a breath, three other Death Eaters had made their way up the stairs and were headed his way. He ran to Dudley's room shoved his cousin inside and with a quickly whispered _Colloportus _locked him inside.

The only choice Harry had left was to run head first through the Death Eaters to get to Petunia, who was on the ground trying to crawl her way to her husband without getting noticed. One of the Death Eaters was making their way towards Petunia and Vernon, wand raised ready to strike. Harry raised his wand quickly, shouting a _Silencio _spell so the Death Eater couldn't get his words out, and he dove with all his might through the Death Eater crowd. As he grabbed Petunia by her shoulders and pushed her back, his uncle was hit with another Cruciatus Curse, which barely missed Harry himself.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" he shouted as he rounded on the Death Eater that threw the curse. Before he could disarm him, the third Death Eater had _Accio_ed his wand from him. He watched with a sickening feeling as the Death Eater snapped his wand in two. The painful screams of his uncle tore through Harry, and the only choice he had he took. He dove at the Death Eater, who, not expecting a physical attack, broke his concentration and the curse. Vernon was out cold.

The Death Eater, regaining their feet, threw Harry towards his bedroom. Harry rolled and hit his head hard on the wall beside his room, and reaching a hand up he could tell it had started to bleed. He crawled into his room, slammed the door behind him. Harry crawled over to his bed and wedged himself between his bed and his bedside cupboard. He had just enough time to open the cupboard door to shield himself when the Death Eaters blew through his door and shot a Stunning Spell at him, which was deflected by the door.

Just then, a box fell on Harry's head. It was the box that held Sirius' wand. As he opened the box, and his fingers just grasped the wand, the middle Death Eater shouted "NO Bellatrix!" and a Death Eater to his left shot out a Cruciatus Curse at Harry. As the spell came at Harry, it cast a blue radial glow when it hit a shield Harry had never put up. Bellatrix screamed, ripping off her mask and dove to attack the boy physically.

She was intercepted by Lupin halfway, who had just dived in through the window. The other two Death Eaters in the room Apparated from the room as Lupin and Bellatrix rolled on the ground, trying to gain control. Harry held out the wand, and before he could even utter a word Bellatrix slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT OLD CODGER SAID, YOU ARE OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT." Petunia stormed into the small room, and disregarding the two bodies still lying on the floor started to open Harry's dresser drawers and empty the contents out onto the bed. Harry could see through the door Moody and Tonks righting up Vernon and reviving him. Dudley pounded on his door, shouting to be let out, now that he knew the coast was clear. "I never signed up for my family getting attacked..."

"I apologize Mrs. Dursley, we were keeping watch but..." Lupin said hastily as he bound Lestrange.

"But it wasn't good enough. My family will not suffer because of this little FREAK."

"HE IS YOUR FAMILY, MADAM!" Lupin shouted back.

Petunia rounded until her beaked nose was in Lupin's face, and shouted "NOT ANYMORE! I DISOWN HARRY POTTER FROM THE EVANS NAME!" A purple glow surrounded her for a moment and then disappeared. Lupin sat on Lestrange, staring at Petunia in horror.

Petunia herself looked surprised for a moment, and then satisfied with herself, she pointed at Harry and said, "YOU have 10 minutes to get out of my house before I call the police." With that declaration, she turned on her heel, waved Tonks and Moody from her now conscious husband, and took the three of them into Vernon's and her bedroom, soundly closing the door behind.

"Pr... Remus, what happened?" Harry asked, confused by the purple light. He looked at the wand he was holding and Lupin saw it had a bloody handprint on it, as well as Harry's hand covered with blood.

"I'm not sure Harry, but we better leave quickly if it's what I think it is." Lupin sat up as Tonks and Moody came into the bedroom and carried out Bellatrix. He walked over to Harry and took a look at his head, which was bleeding freely. A whispered spell stopped the bleeding and Harry cast _Scougafy _to clean the blood from his head, hand and wand.

Lupin waved his wand in a dramatic manner, and everything of Harry's floated and circled the room once, before shrinking and organizing itself in Harry's school trunk. They took the trunk down to the living room where Dobby was waiting for them.

"Am I going to Hogwarts now?" Harry asked.

"Not quite yet, we have Dobby on loan, we will be going to the Blacks Home." Dobby, looking as serious as a house elf can, put his hand on the trunk and popped out. "You've passed your Apparation test, right Harry?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, well, ten minutes is up, let's get going."

"I'll stay behind just to make sure Harry makes it OK and make sure everything is cleared up," Tonks said, coming down the stairs, repairing a little bit of the banister with a spell on her way down.

"Will Dumbledore be there?" Harry asked.

"No, you won't be able to see him until start of term, called away on business. We'll talk about what happened when we get there."

Harry nodded, watched Lupin Apparate, and then Apparated himself.

* * *

Pinkey, a house elf employed at 12 Grimmauld Place was beating the tapestry that held the family tree, trying to clear it of dust. Once she was done she banished away the fallen dust, and moved onto the ballroom.

The tapestry hung there in the empty room, so familiar its presence, so easily passed by without a glance. But, for one moment, the tapestry glowed purple. Once the glow disappeared, the tapestry hung just has it did, looked just as it did since it was last updated with the birth of Narcissa's son.

It looked just the same, except for one name now added, off Sirius Black's branch: Harry James Black Potter.


End file.
